Salvio Voltolini
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , , |blood status = (half ) |bap rank = "Beastly" |marital status = ??? |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Signature = |Title = * * * Dean of the Hospital * Représentant de classe * Beauxbatons Wizard Chess Club Leader |alias = * Sal (nickname) * Salvie (nickname) * Sûrvi (nickname) * _ |species = Human ( ancestry) |gender = Male |height = 6′0″ |hair = Black |eyes = Brown (gold & honey-coloured speckles) |skin = Light |family = * Iolanda Voltolini (née Pellegrino) (mother) † * Antonio Pio Voltolini (father) † * Samuela Voltolini (née Savona) (paternal grandmother) † * Giorgino Voltolini (paternal grandfather) † * Nazzareno Voltolini (paternal uncle) * Filippa Voltolini (née Cavallo) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Vittorino Voltolini (paternal uncle) * Nadia Voltolini (née De Lorenzo) (paternal aunt, by marriage) † * Fiore Pellegrino (maternal grandfather) † * Geltrude Pellegrino (née Goretti) (maternal grandmother) † * Ruggiero Pellegrino (maternal uncle) * Gasparo Pellegrino (maternal uncle) * Vanna Leggièri (née Pellegrino) (maternal aunt) * Gianpaolo Leggièri (maternal uncle, by marriage) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 11¾", Wyrm heartstring |Patronus = |House = Maison Sureau |Loyalty = * ** Maison Sureau ** Beauxbatons Wizard Chess Club (leader of) ** Représentants de Classe * Università Magica di Venezia * Ospedale Magico di Venezia * François-Marie Di Vèneto (friend/ex) * Voltolini Family * Pellegrino Family * Goretti Family * Savona Family * Morð er Morð * Ministère de la Magic |job = * on the potions and plant poisoning ward of the Ospedale Magico di Venezia ( - ) * of potions and plant poisoning at the Ospedale Magico di Venezia ( - ) * Dean of the Hospital at Ospedale Magico di Venezia ( - ) * Professor of healing magic at Università Magica di Venezia (as of ) |hideg = --------------------- }} , , Salvio Pellegrino Voltolini (born ) is an born in the town of in . His mother Iolanda Voltolini (née Pellegrino) was a , and his father was a wizard called Antonio Pio Voltolini; both of his parents died when he was 8 while campaigning in for Morð er Morð. from then on he was raised by his paternal grandparents, Giorgino and Samuela Voltolini (née Savona). Salvio is a member of the Voltolini family, the Pellegrino family, the Goretti family, and the Savona family. Biography Trivia Etymology References Category:Représentant de classe Category:Potions and Plant Poisoning Ward Category:Università Magica di Venezia Student Category:Università Magica di Venezia Category:Università Magica di Venezia Alumni Category:Università Magica di Venezia Professor Category:Università Magica di Venezia Healing Department Category:Maison Sureau Category:Maison Sureau Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Wizard Chess Club Category:Beauxbatons Wizard Chess Club Leader Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Category:Voltolini Family Category:Pellegrino Family Category:Healer Category:Healers Category:Ospedale Magico di Venezia Healer Category:Healer-in-Charge Category:Potions and Plant Poisoning Healers Category:Ministère de la Magic Category:Healing Magic Professor Category:Part-Naiad Category:Naiad Category:Half-Naiad Category:Part-Human Category:Italian Speakers Category:Ospedale Magico di Venezia Category:Italian Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Tuscan Speakers Category:Savona Family Category:Animagus Category:Goretti Family Category:Registered Animagus Category:Morð er Morð Category:Autistic Category:Ospedale Magico di Venezia Potions & Poisoning Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass